THE LOVELY
by Takuchizuki
Summary: Kau hanya orang beruntung, yang mengalahkan semua bakatku. AU. Sehun. Kai. Kaihun.


**THE LOVELY  
><strong>

**Oneshot**

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Kaihun

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, AU

**WARNING**: YAOI, UKE!SEHUN

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Banyak orang mengatakan kalau aku memiliki tubuh seksi. Apalagi saat aku menari. Gerakan tangan, hentakan kaki, dan gerakan tubuh terpadu dalam irama musik yang mengalun.

Satu diantara bagian tubuhku yang paling menarik, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya dengan 'Butt'. Ya, bokongku adalah bagian yang paling seksi. Aku juga mengakui itu.

Namun sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau 'butt' milik Oh Sehun lah yang paling seksi.

Oh Sehun, pemuda yang biasa kuanggap sebagai rival. Kami dipertemukan dalam kelas seni di sekolah. Dan detik itu juga aku merasa tidak cocok dengannya.

Baik teknik maupun ritme dalam menari, aku lebih baik darinya. Tapi dia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat orang berdecak kagum melihatnya. Dia memiliki gerakan yang indah. Tubuhnya terlihat lentur dengan tangan dan kaki yang panjang. Namun yang menjadi fokus sebenarnya dari seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang menari adalah 'Butt' miliknya. Pantatnya. Bokongnya.

Mungkin kata-kataku terlalu vulgar, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia memiliki tubuh kurus dan panjang, namun 'butt' miliknya terlihat paling menonjol. Terlihat montok dengan proporsi yang tepat. Tiap dia menggerakkan tubuh, semua mata tak pernah lepas darinya.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Oh Sehun berjalan keluar kantin dengan beberapa namja mengekorinya dari belakang. Rambutnya tersisir rapi, dengan baju yang dimasukkan dan celana panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat. Dilihat dari penampilan, dia termasuk namja yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai kutu buku.

Karena kemampuan dance-nyalah yang membuat dia dikelilingi banyak orang. Yang sebenarnya hanya cari kesempatan untuk melihat bokong seksinya.

Lihatlah, banyak mata yang tak lepas memandanginya, termasuk diriku. Bagaimana 'butt'-nya bergerak naik turun bergantian dan bentuknya yang bulat membentuk angka tiga. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dengan menurunkan sedikit egoku, kuakui kalau 'butt'-nya seksi.

.

.

.

Mading sekolah yang kulewati saat ini terlihat ramai. Terkadang aku mendengar mereka meneriakkan namaku dan nama rivalku, Oh Sehun. Rasa penasaran tak bisa kuredam, hingga membuatku kini berdiri tepat di depan mading.

Namaku berada di urutan nomer dua, dan di urutan pertama adalah Sehun. Sedikit kerutan di dahi saat kubaca dalam hati judul pengumuman itu,

"THE SEXIEST BUTT"

Tuhan... Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan mereka membuat voting itu.

.

.

.

Gerakan badanku terhenti dan nafasku memburu saat musik selesai. Aku langsung terduduk dan mengambil botol minum untuk meredakan rasa lelah. Meminumnya dan sedikit mencipratkannya ke wajah. Tak peduli rambutku yang sudah basah karena keringat.

Dari ekor mataku melihat pelatih yang selama ini selalu kuhormati mendekati Sehun. Oh Sehun, pemuda yang kuanggap rival berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya yang lelah menjadi sedikit cerah saat pelatih yang juga dikaguminya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gerakanmu semakin bagus, Oh Sehun. Pertahankan itu."

Chanyeol, pelatih dance kami beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya menepuk bokong kenyalnya.

Dalam hati aku menggeram, mengumpat pada Sehun yang hanya mengandalkan pesona pantatnya saja. Harusnya aku yang mendapat pujian itu. Aku dapat menghitung berapa kali dia melakukan kesalahan dan berapa kali gerakannya tidak sempurna. Hanya karena tubuhnya dia mendapat semua pujian itu.

'Memuakkan.'

.

.

.

Di ruang shower kali ini hanya ada aku dan Sehun. Aku memang selalu mengambil giliran terakhir untuk mandi. Biasanya Sehun akan mandi dengan yang lain, namun hari ini berbeda. Mungkin karena dia mendapat pujian dan menyadari tariannya masih banyak kesalahan, makanya dia masih tinggal dan berlatih dua sampai tiga putaran.

Aku mengambil jarak tiga shower darinya. Tempat shower di kamar mandi laki-laki memang tidak bersekat. Lagi pula kami laki-laki, memangnya apa yang mau ditutupi.

Sekarang aku paham kenapa anggota dance selalu mengambil antrian pertama, mereka tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan tanpa pertahanan milik Oh Sehun. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana air jatuh langsung menyentuh kulit putih itu.

Namun semua itu tak menutupi rasa kesalku padanya. Tubuh itu, tubuh itulah yang mengalahkan bakatku. Tubuh itu juga yang mengalahkan tarianku.

Air dari shower di atasku kumatikan, meninggalkan aliran air menuruni tubuhku. Kecipak dari lantai basah yang kulewati membuat perhatian Sehun teralih padaku. Dia memandangku tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan yang menggosok sabun pada kulit tubuhnya.

"Kai?"

Desisnya pelan yang sedikit takut pada tatapanku. Gosokannya terhenti saat kupojokkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Kini air shower membasahi tubuh kami berdua. Sabun yang tadinya digunakan Sehun menggosok tubuhnya tergelincir jatuh entah kemana. Kedua tanganku memerangkap bahunya, mencegah untuk pergi. Wajahku mendekat, mataku menatapnya tajam.

Dapat kulihat raut kebingungan dan sedikit rasa takut dalam bola matanya.

"Memuakkan," desisku tepat di telinga kirinya.

Wangi sampo menyeruak dalam indra penciumanku. Bahunya sedikit licin karena sisa sabun yang belum sepenuhnya terbawa air. Juga, aku dapat merasakan kulitnya yang lembut, begitu putih, kontras dengan kulitku yang sedikit tan.

'Plakk'

Aku menjauhinya, meninggalkan dirinya yang terkejut dengan perbuatanku. Aku menampar pantatnya. Hanya tamparan ringan yang membuat suara memekakkan kas kulit yang saling beradu.

.

.

.

**-Ruang Loker- **

Handuk kecil masih menggantung di bahuku. Tak peduli tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi kemeja yang kupakai. Fokusku saat ini adalah tangan kanan. Tangan yang beberapa menit lalu menyentuh pantat yang katanya paling seksi.

Aku tak dapat melupakan perasaan ini. 'Butt'-nya terasa pas dalam telapak tanganku. Begitu kenyal dan memiliki proporsi yang pas.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari semestinya saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajahnya, kulitnya, ekspresinya begitu kuat terekam dalam memori otakku. Dan yang terpenting adalah 'butt'-nya.

Aku tak bisa melupakan rasa ini. Begitu kuat dan membuat orang jadi ketagihan. Sekarang aku mengerti tatapan mesum dari lelaki yang selalu mengikuti dirinya. Rasanya memang berbeda kalau menyentuhnya sendiri.

'Oh Sehun, kau tidak beruntung sudah berurusan denganku. Kkkkkkk.'

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Mian, malah buat ff baru di tengah hiatusku.

Ini adalah request dari teman.

To my friend: Sekarang kau puas sudah mengerjaiku? Katanya kita mau kolaborasi, aku plotnya dan kamu bagian NC, tapi kau malah 'blablabla' dan mau mengerjakan tugas... -_-

Tapi terimakasih, berkatmu aku bisa membuat ff lagi ^^


End file.
